A demand for a high-resolution and high-quality video is recently increasing in various application fields. As the resolution and quality of an image becomes high, the amount of information about the video also increases. Accordingly, when video information is transmitted using a medium, such as the existing wired and wireless broadband lines, and video information is stored using the existing storage medium, a cost necessary to send information and a cost necessary to store information are increased.
Video compression technology with high efficiency may be used in order to effectively send, store, and play high-resolution and high-quality video information.
In order to increase video compression efficiency, inter-prediction and intra-prediction may be used. In the inter-prediction method, a pixel value of the current picture is predicted based on information about another picture. In the intra-prediction method, a pixel value is predicted using a correlation between pixels within the same picture.